


Pure Red and Stormy

by DoreyG



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aftermath of sex pollen, Aftermath of sex pollen - okay with the sex but not the physical/emotional intimacy, Antagonism - characters don't like each other but nobody else understands them this well, Arguing as flirting, Falling in love with the devil you know, M/M, Snuggling Somebody Who Isn't Good At Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "That was different,thatwas the pollen," Zim declares airily, with a superior little sniff that makes him want to strangle the alien with his bare hands. "And sex, which doesn't matter. I'm fine with you pleasing me, Dib Creature, but that doesn't mean that I want you near me otherwise."
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	Pure Red and Stormy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana/gifts).



"Don't touch me," Zim snaps irritably, actually baring his teeth at him.

He gives Zim an incredulous look. Very deliberately lifts his arm from Zim's chest, and flops it back down exactly an inch away from any flesh. "It's a bit late for that, isn't it?"

"That was different, _that_ was the pollen," Zim declares airily, with a superior little sniff that makes him want to strangle the alien with his bare hands. "And sex, which doesn't matter. I'm fine with you pleasing me, Dib Creature, but that doesn't mean that I want you near me otherwise."

"Wait, _that's_ your line?" He asks, even more incredulous than before. "So let me get this clear: you're fine with me kissing you, grabbing your cock, pushing you down on the bed and actually being inside you… But you're not fine with the slightest bit of cuddling afterwards?"

"That is correct," Zim says with great dignity, looking at him like he's insane for not grasping such an obviously simple concept. "Though the kissing would usually be unacceptable unless it directly preceded the pleasure, that is obvious!"

He stares for a second, genuinely taken aback.

"You are _unbelievable_ ," he groans, and briefly covers his face with his hands. "You know, I genuinely thought this would be a new beginning for us. A weird one, sure, but one that we could progress from and work from and do all other kinds of positive things from. But no, you're the same old Zim as ever."

"Who else would I be, Dib smell?" Zim asks, looking genuinely confused. "I am Zim; I am perfect!"

"Whatever," he grumbles, irritably, and allows himself to snuggle closer to Zim's side as a new thought occurs to him. "Hey, what about if I put my arm over your dick instead? Would that be close enough to pleasure for you?"

Zim gives him an openly baffled look, seems to genuinely think about it for a moment "...Is it really that important to you?"

"Yes," he answers, and then has to think rapidly as Zim's eyes narrow. "Or no, whatever answer gets me closer to actually doing it."

Zim considers for another moment, and then lets out a disgruntled huff - one of a king graciously indulging his stupid subjects - and slowly inclines his head. "That would be acceptable. But do not push the great Zim any further!"

He doesn't care, he's already busy throwing his arm across Zim's body and revelling in his ill-gotten cuddle.


End file.
